Esta Vez
by Rezurii Higurashi
Summary: 5 años han pasado desde que la perla se destruyo , 5 años que kikyo revivio ,5 años en que kagome se marcho.  5 años en que el pozo se habia abierto por ultima vez pero todo puede cambiar  Esta vez , ¿Que hara inuyasha?
1. El pozo

**_Destinados_**

**Capitulo 1- EL pozo**

- Te odio- dijo el zorrito de 13 años

- shipo cállate ya- le dijo inuyasha que estaba en su típica posición con los brazos cruzados

Desgraciado- bramo shipo - a ti y a tu tonta sacerdotisa los ODIO- esta vez inuyasha volvió la cara y miro a shipo que lloraba de desesperación

Kikyo- le lanzo una mirada envenenada - zorro siento mucho no agradarte- dijo kikyo en tono melancólico

Idiota- dijo inuyasha al notar como kikyo ponía una cara falsa de tristeza

Ven acá tonto zorro te enseñare a respetarnos - dijo inuyasha mientras se levantaba enojado

Shippo salió corriendo

- Inuyasha te odio, todo es por tu culpa, ella se fue por tu culpa tu alejaste a mi madre de mi idiota y ahora cuando hablo de ella solo te dignas a decir que¿ lo supere?- gimió shipo mientras corría a toda velocidad

Entonces inuyasha sintió como el corazón se le rompía en dos no soportaba la mención de "ella"

- SUPERALO- bramo el pero ese grito más bien era para el mismo – Y detente a donde crees que vas?-

Shipo sonrió maléficamente él se dirigía al pozo , al pozo donde kikyo le había prohibido rotundamente a inuyasha ir desde que revivió (otra vez) y kagome se fue , por lo menos causaría que tuvieran una pelea.

Shippo siguió corriendo, hasta que inuyasha y el se toparon con aquel pozo.

El zorrito se acerco a toda velocidad al pozo y se aferro de el.

- KAGOME! KAGOME!- Chillo con fuerza

Ante esas palabras inuyasha sintió que le faltaba el aire tanto tiempo sin escuchar su nombre, ya casi nadie la nombraba aunque todos la extrañaban y mas el.

- Shippo cállate ella no va a regresar- dijo el hanyou en tono serio

- Te odioooo!- dijo shipo llorando, entonces en ese momento una luz gigantesca que provenía del pozo los arrastro a ambos.


	2. ¿ Inuyasha?

kagome se encontraba limpiando

Se encontraba bastante apurada ya que tenía que terminar de cocinar la comida, limpiaba por aqui y por allá rápidamente con un pequeño trapito morado ,hoy tenia mas deberes que hacer que de costumbre

"**si tan solo mamá estuviera aquí"** pensó melancólicamente mientras se sostenía del fregadero con fuerza.

Hace 5 años, hace 5 años habían pasado las cosas mas terribles que le pudieran suceder

Hace cinco años regreso a su época para no regresar al sengoku nunca y hace 5 años su madre y su abuelo habían muerto en un accidente.

Desde entonces había tenido que madurar drásticamente para poder encargarse de su pequeño hermano souta.

Ella había terminado sus estudio y había entrado a trabajar a una empresa con hojo, ahora ella se encargaba de souta en todo el sentido de la palabra

Ahora souta tenía 13 años, suspiro esa era la edad que de seguro tenia shippo ahora , cerró los ojos con fuerza y forzó a su menta a borrar el pensamiento ,pensar en el pasado(y futuro ) del sengoku le producía malestar .

Tomo el pequeño trapito y continuo su tarea de limpiar todo cuando escucho un estruendo qué provenía del templo, rápidamente su actitud cambio de triste a cautelosa mientras corría al templo

En cuanto llego a la puerta del templo dudo en entrar, pero finalmente una luz llamo su atención y corrió la puerta y entro

**GRAVE ERROR**

Al lado del pozo se encontraba un joven de cabello plateado, ojos dorados y orejas de perro, y un niño de ojos verdes, cabellera café y una colita de zorro.

Entonces sintió un pinchazo en su pecho.

¿Inuyasha?, ¿Shippo?

Kagome- chillo el zorrito mientras se abalanzaba a sus brazos


	3. Reencuentro

Kagome atrapo al zorrito y lo estrujo con cariño tanto tiempo sin verlo

Lo abrazo fuerte muy fuerte y volvió la mirada a inuyasha que veía el pozo con preocupación, en ese momento sintió como un balde de agua fría le caía en la cabeza.

El no estaba aquí por que quisiera, el hanyou sintió la mirada de kagome y subió su mirada en ese momento un ligero rubor se apodero de sus mejillas y así como había subido la mirada la bajo sin decir absolutamente nada

_**De pronto ya no se que pasa en mi**_

_**de pronto ya no se quien soy**_

_**de pronto ya no reconozco nada**_

_**de lo que un dia fui**_

Kagome , kagome- seguía chillando el zorro de felicidad

¡Te Extrañe!- dijo shippo sonriente

Kagome miro con ternura a shippo

Yo también te extrañe- dijo sonriente la muchacha

Tanto tiempo pensó inuyasha que miraba el pozo , tanto tiempo desde que ella se fue , tanto tiempo desde que él había elegido a kikyo

¿pero cómo es que han podido tras pasar el pozo?- pregunto kagome

No lose - respondió inuyasha con voz fría. " Yo he elegido a kikyo" pensó ihuyasha tratando de convencerse

Kagome le observo con duda, luego su actitud cambio y le miro con rencor

"él ni si quiera se alegra de verme" pensó la pelinegra "claro ¿por qué se debería de alegrar de volver a verme?, si ya tiene a su kikyo" pensó con coraje

Debemos regresar – dijo inuyasha mientras se abalanzaba al pozo

Un sonido sordo de caída se escucho luego nada, el corazón de kagome latió con rabia y miedo al pensar que "el" se marcharía.

El hanyou cayó al fondo del pozo sin resultados entonces en ese momento

por su cabeza cruzo la idea de quedarse junto a kagome para siempre " debo de regresar kikyo me espera" se regaño mientras saltaba fuera del pozo y creaba una máscara de frialdad en su cara .

**_Hoy me pregunto que cambio dentro de mí_**

**_Hoy me pregunto a donde voy_**

**_Tal vez no existen las respuestas_**

**_Para lo que intento resolver_**

Cuando kagome lo vio salir del pozo su corazón se tranquilizo

"parece que está ansioso, por volver" se dijo kagome.

Parece que no es posible- musito el chico de cabellos plateados

Sigue intentando –gruño la pelinegra

Kagome le miro con furia, shippo miro aquella escena y la piel se le puso de gallina "esto esta que arde, y eso que se acaban de ver" pensó el zorro

Entonces un sonido saco de sus cavilaciones a kagome

Al zorrito se le colorearon las mejillas

Lo siento-

¿tienes hambre shippo?- pregunto kagome

Shippo asintió lentamente

Entonces te daré algo de comer- sonrió maternalmente kagome

Mientras salía del templo con shippo en brazos y el hanyou se quedaba a un lado del pozo sintiéndose muy merecedor del odio de kagome.

"Esta tan hermosa pensó el hanyou "mientras observaba como kagome se alejaba con shippo

"Esta vez tengo que hacer las cosas bien" se dijo inuyasha mientras seguía a kagome

**_Esta vez vengo buscando el corazón_**

******_esta vez lo intentare otra ve_**

**_z_****_esta vez y mas yo tratare de hacerlo bie_**

**_n_****_si la vida me regala otra oportunidad _****_-Café Tacuba –Esta vez-_**


	4. Ahora todo es diferente

**Capitulo 4 –ahora todo es diferente**

**Inuyasha siguió a kagome**

**Kagome observaba al pequeño shipo mientras caminaban directo ala casa**

**Había cambiado tanto le sonrio**

**En cuanto entraron ala pequeña casa, kagome se quito loz zapatos**

**Se dirigió a la cocina y sentó al pequeño shipo en la mesa**

**-¿quieres ramen,shipo?-pregunto kagome**

**Shipo sonrio**

**-ramenn si!-**

**- en seguida te sirvo –dijo kagome mientras se dirigía la alacena y tomaba la sopa instantánea**

**Inuyasha se encontraba recargado en la puerta**

**"no puedo oler a su madre ni a su abuelo" "este es un rastro muy viejo"**

**-kagome…-llamo el hanyou murmurando**

**-kagome volteo en seguida-**

**-¿si?-**

**Y tu madre y tu abuelo?- pregunto con incredulidad**

**Kagome se aferro a la alacena con fuerza y miro hacia abajo**

**-ellos… están muertos-**

**Un silencio sepulcral invadió la invitación**

**"QUE"**

**Kagome se soltó de la alacena y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo**

**Inuyasha no se atrevió a preguntar algo más**

**Shipo la miro sorprendida**

**-¿los extrañas?-pregunto el zorrito kagome se sento a su lado y asientio**

**-mucho shipo- dijo kagome mientars fingía una sonrisa**

**-Onee - San!- se escucho un grito**

**-he llegado- dijo souta entrando en la cosina**

**La sonrisa que traía souta se desvaneció rápidamente cuando vio a inuyasha**

**-¿Qué diablos hace el aquí?- pregunto souta ,a su hermana**

**El hanyou lo miro con sorpresa**

**-souta- hablo el hanyou**

**Souta le dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento y veneno**

**El hayou se sintió cohibido al mirar al chico de 13 años que al parecer le odiaba**

**Kagome se acerco a su hermano y le murmuro- parecer que el pozo ha funcionada otra vez y parece que e poder del pozo los arrastro a los dos- dijo mientras miraba a shipo**

**souta asintió-entiendo –pero no quiero que este en la casa- dijo demandante el niño**

**-kagome asintió- souta enséñale a shipo tus juegos de video si?-**

**-souta miro a su hermana y después al hanyou –estaré aquí por si me necesitas one-san - dijo souta**

**-arigato- dijo su hermana**

**-Ven shipo vamos a mi cuarto te enseñare mis juegos de video-Genia-l dijo el zorrito mientars lo seguía escaleras arriba**

**Kagome e inuyasha se que da ron solos en la cocina**

**-kagome , pero que pasó con tu familia- pregunto inuaysha**

**- nada es como lo recuerdas inuyasha , Todo ha cambiado desde que el pozo se cerro**

**, todo es diferente ahora yo estoy sola con souta-dijo la joven de cabellos azabaches mientras se sentaba en la mesita con el rostro triste**

**"yo prometí cuidarla" pensó inuyasha " y ahora mírala, soy un idiota"**

**Inuyasha se acerco a kagome y tomo sus manos,**

**-Cuanto lamento no haber estado aquí para ayudarte- dijo el**

**no se espero que la ración de kagome fuera soltar sus manos y levantarse de la mesa**

**-No necesito que me tengas lastima inuyasha- dijo molesta la pelinegra**

**-Mientras estés en mi época inuyasha , dejaremos las cosas en claro, no quiero que me toques, o me pidas perdón o sientas lastima por mi, no quiero que sientas pena por la que no "escogiste"-grito kagome**

**-Pero kagome- refuto inuyasha-**

**-Nada inuyasha , solo mientras estés aquí déjame en paz- dijo kagome mientras subía rápidamente a su habitación con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla**

**"por que ahora que ya estaba bien el viene a perturbarme, porque? "**

konichiwa!  
>bueno quiero invitarlos ami pequeño blog en donde publico historias de inuyasha<br>me encantaria q lo visitaran y comentaran porfa!

la pagina esta en mi perfil visitala plis! (home pag)

bueno te espero ok!  
>Sayonara<p> 


	5. Dialogo interno  inuyasha

Capítulo 5

Dialogo interno - inuyasha

Me senté junto al árbol sagrado y lo mire tristemente ¿como había sido tan idiota?

¿Cómo? Había dejado que kagome fuera lastimada

Pero ella se fue desapareció, decidió regresar con su familia o ¿no?

¿Pero que paso por qué me odia tanto? Acaso enserio la lastime demasiado que ahora ya es tarde para recuperarla

Ahora ella es diferente, tan madura, tan fuerte, tan decidida, tan hermosa, tan linda , tan maternal , aquella kagome que conocía se había desvanecido , aquella kagome despreocupada , tierna inmadura ya no existía ,ahora kagome era toda una mujer.

Acaso escogí mal?

Acaso kikyou , no es a quien en realidad amo?

No, claro que la amo, kikyou es mi mujer ella me pertenece y yo le pertenezco

Pero por que, ahora que he vuelto a ver a kagome , mi corazón late muy fuerte y ardo en deseos por abrazarla y por volver a sentir a aquellos labios en mis labios como alguna vez los sentí

¿Por qué? Quiero protegerla de todo el dolor, corrección, porque quería enmendar mis errores y el que no la hubiera protegido

¿Acaso yo amo a kagome?

¿Acaso ardo en deseos por estar con ella para siempre?

Acaso,acaso ,acaso

No

Debo, Yo Debo, de protegerla de cuidarla e hacerle saber que no está sola que me tiene aquí y que no volveré a irme nunca más.

Debo hacerlo y lo hare

¿Pero y donde queda kikyou?

¿Dónde queda la deuda que tengo con ella?

En el pasado -, me respondió una vocecita en mi cabeza

El pasado es difícil de superar –le respondí

Si yo vuelvo a estar junto a kikyou de nuevo no dudaría en mi decisión, a ella me une un sentimiento irrompible tan inflexible, que podría volverme su perro amaestrado si ella lo quisiera , yo le debía mucho y tenía que pagarle de una forma u otra.

"prometí que siempre estaría con ella" pero también prometí proteger a kagome

¿Al final a quien le cumpliría mi promesa?

* * *

><p><em>Bueno alfin subo este capitulo es algo asi como lo que siente inu y a lo que siente que debe responder, personalmente siento que el se comporta como un idiota ja nunca debio de prometer cosas ni elegir a la equivocada , ¿pero alfin y alcabo terminara dandose cuenta de que tiene que decidir? - Dejenme sus <em>_comentarios porfa si son costructivos mejor y si quieren que incluya algon el prox cap tambien prometo q subiere ahora dos caps por semana =D_


	6. Decisión

6 - Esta vez - Decisión-

Entre sabanas color blanco la suave y delineada figura de la chica de ojos chocolate se delineaba tiernamente, entonces su cuerpo comenzó a rodar y a removerse sobre la cama, su rostro adquirió un semblante de dolor y un gemido se escapó de sus labios.

Con un movimiento brusco la azabache abre sus ojos, un rápido movimiento la incorpora en la cama. Respiraciones rápidas y cierta debilidad.

Se levanta de la cama y toma rápidamente su bata de seda color blanco, se cubre; comienza a caminar hacia la ventana, la madera cruje bajos sus pies.

Con un delicado movimiento abre la ventana y se asoma levemente, el viento roza su rostro; un escalofrió cubre su escalofrió no era causa del viento. Si no de aquel chico de cabellos plateados, rostro duro y pálido, que se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos bajo el árbol sagrado.

La azabache se perdió ante aquella imagen, el viento revolvió sus cabellos llevando hasta aquel chico su fragancia, el chico giro su rostro y sus ojos color dorado parecidos a la miel hicieron contacto por unos segundos con los de la azabache, los ojos del muchacho eran un mar de sentimientos entre dolor, sufrimiento y felicidad.

Kagome sintió un golpe brusco cerro la ventana y corrió hasta la cama suave y blanda acurrucándose en busca de protección; Protección contra los ligeros pensamientos que comenzaban a inundar su mente; su cuerpo se tenso y tomo una posición fetal , no se movió en ningún momento hasta el amanecer.

- One-chan – llamo el pequeño Souta a través de la puerta ,- One-chan – volvió a gritar , la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer cansada y desganada.

- One –chan,¿ es que acaso no dormiste? ,¿te sientes bien?- pregunto el pequeño niño preocupado.

- No te preocupes Souta que estoy bien – dijo la azabache con una sonrisa fingida.

- No te angusties más One-chan – rogo Souta tomando la mano de su delicada y frágil hermana. – Tengo que irme, pero por favor, ya no te angusties.

Kagome abrió los ojos, en expresión de olvido, - discúlpame hermano, no he preparado tu almuerzo.-dijo apenada.

- No te preocupes hermana , puedo comprar algo fuera,-

- Está bien ,cuídate mucho pequeño, recuerda que después iras a casa de tía ¿sí?- le recordó dulcemente la azabache a su hermano

- Claro, adiós-dijo el pequeño niño, que se despedía con la mano extendida a través del corredor.

La azabache observo a su pequeño hermano correr, un dejabu la puso melancólica, la misma escena solo que la que corría apresurada era ella que se despedía de su tierna madre. Un : te quiero hija, da lo mejor y nos vemos luego, las palabras que la reconfortaban, el saber que ella iba a estar ahí esperándola.

Pero ahora esas palabras, no las volvería a escuchar de aquella boca nunca más.

Regreso a la habitación y en tiempo record se ducho y vistió, ahora ella tenía que poner empeño en trabajar, para poder mantener a su pequeño hermano y aunque su Tía había accedido a cuidar a su pequeño después de la escuela ella sabía que no podía darse el lujo de faltar.

Se miró al espejo, una falda de seda color negra permitía ver sus largas y blancas piernas, un saco del mismo color permitía ver su delineada figura más madura.

Sonrió irónicamente, hace 5 años ella corría hacia la escuela con su uniformé de colegiala, hace 5 años ella era feliz y tenía lo necesario para mantenerse así.Ahora ella tenía solo una razón de existir: Souta, su pequeño hermano que necesitaba de ella.

No le fallaría, nunca lo dejaría solo, ella iba a dar su mejor esfuerzo por él .Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina y preparo el desayuno para Shipo lo puso dentro de un recipiente de plástico y puso una nota que tenía el nombre del zorrito.

Tomo su bolso y dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, entonces el miedo inundo su cuerpo, cada paso que daba agitaba su corazón, su cuerpo se estremecía: ella tenía quería encontrarse con aquel chico que despedazaba su cordura, su decisión y la ponía al bordo de aquel precipicio del cual ella ya había logrado escapar hace 5 años.

Agito su cabeza y quiso gritar de frustración ¿porque él debía de cambiar su vida de nuevo?, ¿por qué el destino quería unirlos de una forma u otra? Y lo más doloroso ¿! Por qué él quería luchar por su felicidad! ¡Cuando ya toda estaba perdida!

Sus pies reanudaron el pazo e ignoraron todo el miedo, ella tenía que superarlo, tenía que olvidarse de el para poder ser de nuevo ella misma.

Pero es que era tan difícil para ella ignorar una felicidad que hubiera sido suya si tan solo…

"No, Esta vez ella no flaquearía ante él, esta vez ya no volvería a llorar por él". Se juró, mientras con actitud decidida corría la puerta y salía a su encuentro.

* * *

><p><em>Yaa! , es un gusto volver a escribir aquí , tenia muchísimo tiempo que no escribía y es que entre la escuela, exámenes ,el cansancio ,problemas familiares y la falta de inspiración es difícil escribir bueno y al respecto de que mi fic está en la lista de lo "peores", bueno quiero aclarar que no soy escritora profesional y que hago esto cada que tengo inspiración , si se que a veces es bastante plana la historia y casi casi podrías adivinar lo que va a pasar ,pero espero mejorar la historia a través del tiempo .Bueno bueno sean Felices y HBD to me! je y bueno no digo Sayonara si no Mata ne!<em>


End file.
